ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Goes to Super Slushie
This is the fourth episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army. Summary Phil, Yobite's lackey, is sent to Earth to find out what makes Super Slushie so "super." While Daniel and Wally try to take out a criminal causing trouble in the streets. Plot The episode takes place on Yobite's ship, Yobite is sitting in his chair looking frustrated. While the mushroom alien named Phil is connecting two wires. Yobite: HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE! Phil: Don't worry, sir. This will cause the computer to pick up the DNAtrix's symbol. Then a commercial with a criminal hiding in an alleyway then a slushie with a cape and limbs flies down in front of the criminal. Criminal: SUPER SLUSHIE OH NO!!! Super Slushies fires a slushie stream from his straw. Later it shows the criminal captured and being turned in. Narrator: Save your thirst with Super Slushie! Open 10 hours everyday. Yobite: What is this? PHIL! Phil: Yes sir? Yobite: Go to Earth and find out what makes this Super Slushie sooooo "super!" Theme Song Daniel and Wally are walking in an alley and Daniel stops. Daniel: I need to tell you something! Wally: What is it? Daniel: You know those aliens? Well this watch can sample and collect alien DNA allowing me to transform into ten different aliens! Wally: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!! A giant rock golem is crashing through the streets. Daniel: Whoah! Let me show you! (He activates the DNAtrix and dials up a new hologram and slams the watch down. He gains muscles and his skinny twig like arms become bulky. His feet increase in size and finally he gains a ponytail. When he's down transforming he became a blue muscular alien with a ponytail and green yes. He has a white robe with two sashes each with kendo sticks, he has two toes and black manacles and gloves. He also wears a pair off shorts with two black belts and his legs have manacles. The DNAtrix symbol is on his robe.) Let's wrestle! Wally looks awestruck. New Alien: Told you so! (He runs behind the rock monster.) Hey You! Rock Monster: What!? (After seeing the Omnitrix.) The Omnitrix give it to me! New Alien: So that's what it's called! And this guy is called.....(He punches the golem forcing him back.) Punchan! (He punches the rock monster mulltiple times and picks him up struggling a bit and tosses him into a car.) Rock Monster: Name's Masso Titanis and you're my prey! Activate Terra Titan Hammer! (He summons a rock staff with spikes and swings it at Punchan knocking him back hard into a building.) Punchan jumps out a deadlocks with Masso Titanis but is easily over powered and is being punched several times in the chest. Then Punchan creates an energy sphere in his palms. Punchan: Focus Taekwondo SPHERE! (He charges an energy sphere then fires it at Masso Titanis causing an explosion knocking him away. Masso Titanis then fires a boulder but Punchan catches it skidding back and runs off. Punchan then reverts, Daniel's hands on his knees gasping for air.) Wally: You okay that took a lot out of you! But that was..........................incredible! Daniel: *gasps* Th-*gasps* anks! Wally: So what do we do now? Daniel: We track him down! (Daniel pulls out his IPod and pulls up a navigation app.) This app can track any aliens in the vicinity! I didn't think it was legit until now it really works! See the blinky dot that's Masso Titanis! Wally: Kay let's go! As the boys run off. Phil watches in the corner smiling. End Scene Phil is strolling around the town searching for Super Slushie. Phil: Where is this building that is so "super?" I also wonder if I find what makes it so super maybe I can convescate it and give it to Yobite! Heheheh! (Phil is then grabbed by a humanoid rock minion about the size of an average 10 year old with a rock club.) The rock minion swings its club at Phil but Phil evades it by using his vine to grapple away from the club. Then Phil fires a spore bomb that paralyzes the minion then Phil crushes it to rubble with his vine tendrils. Phil: Phew! Luckily I trained under Master Floracity! Phil: Now with this so called navigating paper to locate the nearest Super Slushie! (He opens a map he grabbed from a stand and examines it.) Ha! Found Super Slushie! Phil grapples to the top of a building with a vine and swings across roof to roof until he bumps into a billboard. Meanwhile... Daniel bumps into a rocky minion the size of a 16 year old with bulky arms and legs with a skinny upper body and is on a hunch. As it swings its fist Wally jumps in front of Daniel parrying the swing with a kendo stick and pushes the attack off. Daniel: Thanks! Wally: You're welcome! Look out! Daniel activates the DNAtrix and searches through until he found a Magnetricity he slaps down the watch and his body forms a T and a magnetic field encases him then metal attracts to him. His hands form magnets and his eyes merge and magnets appear on his head and his arms curl up turning into Magnetricity heads. His legs become a lightning bolt. Magnetricity: Magnetricity! Magnetricity fires a electro ball after crossing his magnets and heads the minion is knocked back but punches Magnetricity hard causing his head to fly back making his body follow. Magnetricty: Okay not the best idea! (Magnetricity fires a magnetic blast when the minion attempts to punch Magnetricity causing him to begin shatter. Magnetricity flips over him and charges up his body and then expels an electric laser from his magnets reducing the rock minion to rubble. Then when his fist drag themselves towards Magnetricity his eyes looking confused he fires a magnet bomb that causes a magnetic explosion knocing Wally and himself back and the fists to rubble.) Shocker. (Magnetricity reverts.) Daniel and Wally continue following Masso Titanis with the Ipod until they come to a dead end. Wally: Maybe there was a glitch in the system? Daniel: Negatory! Unless this was.....(A mud column envelops them.) a trappppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Masso Titanis smiles. Masso Titanis: Idiots! Daniel and Wally are near deep in sand while trying to transform. Daniel: It still needs to recharge! Wally looks up and sees railing above the boys. Wally ties an arrow and tosses it wrapping around the rail. Wally: Daniel I grab on! (Wally reaches out for Daniel who literally has his hand sticking out and pulls him up to the rail.) Sturdy rope heh! Daniel: Very convinent but we can't waste anymore time! End Scene Phil looks lost and is then captured by a mother bird flying him out to her nest. Phil: AHHHHH!!! (He sprays his spores in her face causing her fall to the ground a let go of him. Phil lands directly in the nest.) Phew! Almost got eaten by a bird good thing Yobite didn't see that! (Then the mother's baby birds appear looking hungry.) Uh oh! Offscreen Phil is screaming when Phil escapes the wrath of the birds he sees his big one eye is split in half then he decides to make his one eye into two seperate eyes. Phil: That's better! Super Slushie should be right! (Rock monsters emerge from the ground knocking Phil down. Walking off a few staying about to attack him.) How come everytime I have to hold my ground and fight! I hate this planet! (Phil uses one of his thorny vines as a staff and uses it to knock and pulverize the rock minions dodging their attacks.) All I want to do is see what makes this Super Slushie so "super" and I end up fightning rock monsters!!!!! THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!!!! (He absorbs sunlight and fires a sun beam destroying all of the rock minions.) Phew! (He faints.) Meanwhile...Masso Titanis jumps over him while Daniel as Echiart is following. Echidart: Let's roll! (He rolls around but then his quils get stick in the ground.) OH COME ON NOW! (He then shoots some of his quills out a propels himself out of the hold and continues to roll.) Echidart uncurls after seeing Masso Titanis stop at a port. Masso Titanis: Here it is the Terra Gem this will help me achieve ULTIMATE POWER! (He inserts the gem into his forehead and suddenly Masso Titanis glows and increases in size. He gains spikes all over his body and two long one's on his head. He also has giant arms that hit the ground. His legs become smaller and he has more rocks on his body.) MEET ULTIMATE MASSO TITANIS! Echidart runs towards him and spins firing a series of quills that strike Masso Titanis in the elbows causing Masso Titanis to groan in pain. Masso Titanis then slams his fist into Echidart but groans in pain from the recoil damage from the quills. Echidart: Hah! Not so tough are you now! Ult. Masso Titanis causes a boulder to hover over him and fall right on top of him causing Daniel to revert. Wally moves the boulders out of the way and pulls Daniel up. Wally: Daniel, are you okay? Daniel: Fine. (Looking up seeing Ult. Masso Titanis creating a storm of stones from his rock minions about to fire it.) We better run!!!! Daniel is running at an incredible rate, Wally following behind. Daniel: You know what's so ironic? Well your more athletic then me but I am faster than you! Wally: Shaddup! Daniel and Wally duck into a corner while Ult. Masso Titanis passes them looking down at Phil he then swallows him. Daniel then transforms into Whirlwing but as soon as he reaches Ult. Masso Titanis' face he eats him. Wally: Daniel!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! Inside the ultimate golem Whirlwing sees Phil hanging on. Whirlwing: Hold on!!! (Whirlwing soars towards Phil.) Phil, seeing the DNAtrix: Wait you have the-(Before he finishes his answer he is tossed out of his mouth.) Whirlwing then spins inside his body creating a tornado knocking the gem out of his forehead shattering to pieces and then Masso Titanis reverts being reduced to rubble. Whirlwing vibrates his four wings so fast that they become anti-matter then Whirlwing reverts. Daniel: Phew! Finished! Wally: Nice job! Daniel: Thanks. But I couldn't have did it without you! You saved me from drowning in sand. As a reward we will be going to SUPER SLUSHIE! Phil over hearing the conversation stands up. Phil: SUPER SLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Phil follows the two to Super Slushie. After seeing the building he looks awestruck. PHil: Finally! Now it is time to extract the super energy source from it!!! He looks over inside the store seeing nothing but slushies and a slushie machine. Then he turns over to see Daniel and Wally drinking their slushies. Phil: It......is.......just..............a................DRINK STORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Phil begins to cry and falls back at the side of Super Slushie.) Then the camera zooms into the Super Slushie mascot. Credits Characters Phil (Not a villain technically in this episode, Main character of this episode) Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Villains Massio Titanis (Becomes ultimate, then reverts back to normal at the end of this episode, First Appearance) Yobite Aliens Punchan (First Appearance) Magnetricity Echidart (offscreen transformation) Whirlwing Trivia *Super Slushie becomes a main objective in this episode *Phil travels to Earth for the first time *This episode is based off the canon Ben 10 Omnverse episode Blukic and Driba Goes to Mr. Smoothy's *Wally finds out about Daniel's secret.